emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04897
}} is the 4,899th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 28 January, 2008. Written by ANDREW KIRK Directed by DUNCAN FOSTER Part 1 In Dale View, Darren apologises to Sam for using all the hot water. Sam says that he can bath Samson after work. He says that Mrs Cowling is still off sick and he can't afford to take another day off so he has to take Samson to work with him. Katie descends the stairs of Mill Cottage as Grayson is eating his breakfast and reading the paper. She is dressed in a silky dressing gown. He stares at her making her paranoid that she looks a mess. He tells her that he was reading something about global warming. She knows that he is lying when she sees the article has the headline "Vandals Trash Local Park". She is amused and says she supposesa lot of trees were damaged. Grayson is embarrassed. Terry is talking to Ryan about training in winter. Jamie enters and moans about how cold it is outside. Duke enters with his bags and comments on how he and Ryan will be out of their hair soon enough when he overhears Jamie moaning that Ryan finished off the tea in the pot. Duke says that it looks as though he will be leaving Connleton View for good. Nick enters Brook Cottage with some flowers for Carrie. Jimmy watches on. Carrie says that they should go for a walk to chat. Nick wonders if she will get into trouble. Carrie gives Jimmy a dirty look as she says that she couldn't care less as it isn't as though he can sack her. Jo is sat at the table of Butler's Farm when Sam enters with Samson. He tells her that the playgroup is closed. Jo says that Lisa has got Sarah and she is sure that she will look after Samson. Sam says that he wants to keep Samson with him and he won't be any trouble. He tells Jo that he needs the money when she suggests that he takes the day off work to look after Samson. Jo reluctantly agrees and tells Sam to do labelling. Jo says that she has to head into the village. Sam says that he has brought some toys for Samson to play with. In Cafe Hope, Duke is with Betty and Sandy. Duke says that he has enjoyed living in the village. Betty tells him that he has made his mark. Duke admits that he's not the easiest person sometimes and gets carried away with himself. Betty talks about how Sam had enough on his plate without Duke interfering. Sandy says that they will miss Duke keeping them on their toes. Duke says that Ryan has real potential where as they are just past hope! They are amused at his cheek. Carrie and Nick are walking through the village. She talks about how it looks idyllic but it has been hard settling in. Nick can tell that Carrie doesn't want to stay but she is doing so for Scarlett. They head off for a drink. Lisa exits the Post Office with some shopping and bumps into Jo. She tells her that she is just getting some tea for Sarah. She tells Jo that Sarah is a right little farmer and is helping Zak feed the pigs. Lisa is annoyed to learn that Sam has taken Samson to work with him when she could have looked after him. Katie and Grayson are in the waiting room at the hospital for their appointment. Katie muses that she thought Perdy would have been there. Katie says that she could get used to the attention that she is getting from Grayson. Perdy arrives and feels left out when she sees that they are having a good time together. The sonographer calls them to go into the next room. Lisa enters Wishing Well Cottage and tells Zak that Sam has taken Samson to work. Shadrach is asleep on the sofa. Lisa wakes him up and is annoyed with him for not persuading Sam to come home. Zak tells Lisa that it is only a farm and he will be okay. Lisa points out that Butlers is a proper big working farm with all kinds of machinery as well as slurry. She worries that anything could happen to Samson. Shadrach says that Sam isn't stupid and he will look after Samson. Lisa muses that Sam wasn't really looking after him with the other accidents. Lisa is worried that this could be the last straw if the social services found out. Zak puts on his coat and heads out saying that he is going to limit Sam's choices in the matter. Part 2 Katie is with Grayson and Perdy at the hospital as she has her scan. She comments on how tiny the baby is. The sonographer says that the size is normal for the number of weeks. Grayson says that everything now feels so real. They are all emotional. Katie worries that the heartbeat is fast but the sonographer assures her that it is normal. Perdy asks if they can tell the sex of the baby. Grayson makes her feel left out when he says that it is up to Katie to ask. Perdy apologises and says that she is sure that baby will be perfect whatever the sex is. Darren is heading towards Dale View when Scarlett catches up with him. She says that she is going to the pub to see if Jimmy is there and muses that they could get a free hotpot from him. In Butler's Farm, Sam is working away as Samson plays with his toys. He is annoyed that Samson has got his lunch on him. Jo enters with Zak. Zak offers to take Samson for a bit. Sam asks if he can use the bathroom. He heads off. Jo sits with Zak and comments on how Sam thinks the family is against him. Zak admits that Sam could lose Samson if he doesn't sort himself out. Scarlett and Darren enter the pub. She is annoyed to see Carrie with Nick. Carrie states that she is also allowed to have friends. Darren heads off back to work. Nick says that he should be heading off too. He kisses Carrie goodbye saying that they should do it again. Carrie says that she will call him. She tells Scarlett that she is allowed to have a life. TJ is sat in Connelton View when Duke heads in. TJ tells him that he is playing boxing with his toys. He is happy when TJ tells him that one of his toys is called Duke. Duke says that TJ has been the best thing about the village - there are too many sheep for his liking. He explains that he has to go away but will come and visit as much as he can. Terry listens as Duke says that TJ could go and stay with him. Duke asks TJ to keep an eye on Terry as he needs looking after sometimes. TJ gives Duke a hug. Terry enters and says that they will miss Duke. They hug. Duke declines Terry's offer of a lift and says that he will phone for a taxi. Sam heads into the kitchen of Butler's Farm to see Zak sat at the table. He tells Sam that he can't keep pulling the wool over his and Lisa's eyes. He tells Sam that he will lose Samson if he doesn't face facts. He explains that he won't have any choice if the social services decide to take Samson. He tells Sam that he is on his last chance. Sam muses that he promised Alice he would look after Samson and it's his job. Zak says that it is his job to look out for Sam. Zak talks about how the Dingles look after their family. He says that Sam has done a grand job but things now have to change, for Samson's sake. Zak tells Sam that either they help him, or the social will. Katie and Grayson head into Mill Cottage. Grayson is upbeat as he says that the baby looks as though it has his nose. Katie says that it is too early to tell. Katie tells him that he will be a great father no matter how little time he may spend with the baby. He tells Katie that he and Perdy have been through a lot together and he will help her fulfil her dream. Grayson kisses her forehead when she teases him about being an old softie. Lisa is peeling potatoes in Wishing Well when Zak enters with Sam and Samson. Shadrach says that it is good to see Sam and asks if he wants a beer. He tells Sam that he is responsible when he declines the offer of a beer as he has Samson with him. Zak says that Samson can play with Sarah when she wakes up. Zak heads into the kitchen to make a brew and tells Lisa not to gawp at him. Lisa says that she is making a stew if he fancies some. Shadrach says that he caught the rabbits himself. Lisa says that there are fish fingers for the kiddies. She kisses Zak and tells him well done for getting Sam home. In Brook Cottage, Carrie is sat with a glass of wine when Scarlett enters. She tells Carrie that she can't believe she is seeing Nick already. Carrie says that he is moving to Canada. Scarlett says that she likes living in the village and wants to stay. Carrie clearly doesn't. In Wishing Well, Shadrach plays with Samson and his toys. Lisa says that she has put Samson's clothes in the wash and tea is nearly ready. Lisa offers to take Samson for a bath. She doesn't listen as Sam says that he can do it himself. Zak tells Sam to relax. Sam is becoming irate as he says that he doesn't want any help. Zak wonders if Alice would want Sam to struggle and risk Samson's future. He says Sam can't do it alone and Sam belongs there with them. Sam snatches Samson and heads outside saying that he doesn't want anyone's help. Lisa is worried as Samson is only wearing a nappy and it is freezing outside. Pearl, Betty, Sandy, Jamie and TJ are with Duke outside Connelton View as he says his goodbyes. Sandy seems a bit unsteady on his feet. Terry muses to Ryan that he should have listened to Duke a bit more as Ryan says that Terry didn't turn out too bad. Terry gives Duke a hug. Sandy heads towards the pub saying that it is Betty's round. Sam and Samson head into a freezing cold Dale View. He wraps Samson up in a blanket saying that he will soon have him warmed up. Zak consoles Lisa as she cries. She wonders what they are going to do. She is upset that he took Samson out into the freezing cold. Zak says that Sam has gone too far this time. He gets up and heads to the phone, saying that he is going to phone Liz at the social services as they are going to have to take Samson from Sam. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday